


Nightmares

by spiritual_revolt



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angst only if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritual_revolt/pseuds/spiritual_revolt
Summary: Patrick has been having nightmares lately and he needs some comforting.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I really like how this turned out even though it's a little cliche. I posted this on my phone so there are probably some mistakes but I hope you enjoy!

Patrick sat up abruptly in his bed, breathing heavily, covered in cold sweat. He's been having a lot of nightmares recently, each night it's a different one. Each one has been about a different way that, his boyfriend, Pete dies. It's been going on for about a week and each night he comes out of his room and just watches TV. He didn't mention this to anyone because he didn't want to worry any, thinking that it would go away soon and everything would return back to normal. He didn't say anything to Pete but at this point he was considering on doing so. He was genuinely terrified. Who knows what having so many nightmares in a row means. He could go to one of those fortune teller people but that would be kind of stupid and a waste of money because he new that they lie most of the time.

As Patrick was sitting and staring at the TV screen, he was having a debate in his head on whether or not to tell Pete about everything. After a while of thinking, he decided on to tell him. Keeping something like this inside isn't very healthy. Instead of waking him up that night, he decided to sneak into his bed and tell him everything in the morning.

Patrick got up off the couch and headed over towards Pete's bedroom door. They slept in separate rooms due to them not having enough time to move everything to one room. Patrick slowly opened Pete's door and tiptoed to his bed. He tried his best to not wake up his boyfriend but failed miserably as soon as he lifted up the covers.

"Babe? Is that you?" Pete sat up slowly and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Sorry. I was having trouble sleeping so I thought that I might have better luck sleeping in here. I thought maybe if-"

"It's okay. You can come in anytime." Pete interrupted him. "What kind of sleep problems are you having?" the bassist asked and patted the empty spot on his bed as an invitation to lay down.

"I've been having a lot of nightmares lately." Patrick began to tell him as he proceeded to get into the warm bed.

"What are they about?" Pete asked.

There was a pause and Patrick began to tear up.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" Pete exclaimed in panic.

"No, no. I'll tell you." Patrick wiped his eyes and continued. "For about the past week, my nightmares have been about you dying. Each night, it's a different way. They were very realistic and I was scared that I might really lose you." He wiped his eyes again. "That's why I thought that if I sleep in the same room as you, it would be better.

There was silence for what seemed like an eternity for Patrick.

"Patrick." Pete began sternly. "I will always be here. I will never leave you. I promise." he finished and hugged the younger man tightly. Patrick hugged back with the same amount of strength. If not the same, than even more.

Pete took Patrick by the shoulders and pulled away from the hug to look directly into the vocalists stunning eyes. "I love you, Patrick." the bassist stated and bent over slightly to give the slightly smaller man a kiss on the lips.

"Let's get to sleep." Pete suggested as soon as he pulled away, covering both of them under the warm blanket and wrapping his arms around Patrick.

"Hey Pete?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

After that night, Patrick didn't have another nightmare again.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said before, I really like how this turned out so I'm sorry if you don't like it. >_<


End file.
